Tiering System
Introduction The following is an overview of the tiering system used at Fatal Fiction Wiki. All characters must be given a tier at the top of their profiles. An Unknown Tier is only acceptable for a short while before being taken down. It should be noted that having superior destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that have "broken" or "hax" abilities. Similarly, two characters in the same tier need not necessarily be equivalent in terms of power. The energy difference between them can range from negligible to absolutely massive, depending upon the tier. Additionally, a higher tier character cannot always beat a character with lower tier, especially if their power levels are close to each other. The Scale 'Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional' '11-C: Point level' 0-dimensional Characters '11-B: Line level' 1-dimensional characters '11-A: Plane level' 2-dimensional characters 'Tier 10: Regular' '10-C: Below Human level' Physically impaired humans. Beings of molecular or sub-atomic size. '10-B: Average Human level' Normal human characters. Animals. '10-A: Athlete level' Athletes and most fighting characters from action movies. 'Tier 9: Superhuman' '9-C: Street level' Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. '9-B: Wall level' Characters who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. '9-A: Room/Small Building level' Characters who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. 'Tier 8: Urban' '8-C: Building level' Characters who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-B: City Block level' Characters who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A: Multi-City Block level' Characters who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. 'Tier 7: Nuclear' '7-C: Town level' Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-B: City level' Characters who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A: Mountain level' Characters who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. 'Tier 6: Tectonic' '6-C: Island level' Characters who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-B: Country level' Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. '6-A: Continent level' Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 'Tier 5: Planetary' '5-C: Moon level' Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B: Planet level' Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A: Large Planet level' Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. 'Tier 4: Stellar' '4-C: Star level' Characters who can create/destroy any and all stars. '4-B: Solar System level' Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A: Multi-Solar System level' Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 'Tier 3: Cosmic' '3-C: Galaxy level' Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B: Multi-Galaxy level' Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A: Universe level' Characters who can create/destroy the observible universe as we know it in the real world. 'Tier 2: Multiversal' '2-C: Universe+ level' Characters who can create/destroy the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. Or characters who can create/destroy up to 52 universal space-time continuums. '2-B: Multiverse level' Characters who can create/destroy 52 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A: Multiverse+ level' Characters who can create/destroy an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Or characters who are 5-dimensional and can create/destroy 5-dimensional space-time constructs of significant size. 'Tier 1: Extradimensional' '1-C: Superverse level' These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. '1-B: Hyperverse level' These are 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. '1-A: Outerverse level' Characters that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, in the realm of metaphysics. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. 'Tier 0: Boundless' '0: "True Omnipotence"' Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. Other Tiering pages Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Credits and Acknowledgments Credit for the creation and modification of this Tiering System goes to both the users of Anime Characters Fight Wiki, who invented it, and VS Battles Wiki, who emulated and modified it. The purpose of using similar systems will be to streamline the ease and effectiveness of utilizing multiple sites for information should members choose.